Pyralspite
by Amoragirl
Summary: Just a random short story about Terezi finding her tree hive, and Pyralspite. Then drawing an the walls *shrug*


**Because it isn't really clear, the hive that Terezi lives in now (in my mind) was once Redglare's hive, when she lived on Alternia.**

**.::.**

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you have been wandering around a forest for the last few weeks.

After realizing you did not have a lusus, you knew that the Construction Drones wouldn't help you build your hive, and would likely just kill you.

The sun is beginning to rise once more, so you will have to go quickly to find some place to hide. Your skin bares many burns, which you have gotten from the sun, of course. You carry with you a cane that you found on the ground. It is old, but somewhat useful for fighting off the many dangerous animals that live in this forest.

In your hurry, you fail to notice a small dragon plush that is on the ground, or more commonly they would be known as Scalemates. Your trip over the plushy, and land flat on your face. You let out a small sound when you hit the ground. Sitting up, you look at the thing that had tripped you.

You stare into the red button eyes of a white Scalemate. You give one of your big, toothy smiles at him,

"Hello Mr. dragon, what's your name?" You ask, to anyone else it would be clear that the plush was saying nothing, but a child's imagination is a powerful thing.

"Pyralspite, hu? That's a cool name." You respond to the nice plush dragon. "I'm Terezi!"

The dragon just sits there, but to you he's clearly telling you something.

"Look up?" You question, "Why Mr. Pyralspite?"

You tilt your head up to look up at the massive tree that looms over you, high above the ground rests a tree house, or tree hive, so to speak.

"Wow..." you whisper, and look around for some way to get up to the hive. You notice a platform, it seems to use some sort of pulley system to help you get up to the hive. It takes you a few minutes, but with the help of your new friend, you're able to figure out how it works. You bring yourself up to the hive just in time, so that the sun doesn't burn you again. The place looks old, but you don't have much other chioce but to stay here until the sun has set again.

With curios eyes, you look around the hive, there is not much here, which would make sense. At least, if the previous owner of the hive had made it to adulthood without dieing. It would be expected that they would have taken their things with them to wherever it was the adults go.

Of the few things that are still here there's just some rope, a few buttons scattered on the floor, and there are some Alternian law books. You look around further, and find a box of chalk. Pyralspite insists you try to draw something with it, and so you do.

Setting the white Scalemate on the ground, you take out the red chalk, and begin drawing something on the walls. You first draw yourself, then step back.

"Something's missing I think." You say, before, without noticing, you start chewing on the red chalk. After a moment of thought, you switch to the white chalk. You draw Pyralspite, only you make him big like a real dragon. You switch back to red to do his eyes.

Pyralspite tells you it looks great, and you agree.

You spend a lot of time drawing with your new friend. Until you fall asleep, Pyralspite clutched in your arms. You don't have so many bad dreams tonight, and wake up in a slimy pod, a recuperacoon, as they're called. You are not sure how you got in here, perhaps you walked here in your sleep. You don't know why you would, but you feel as though someone told you to. You would possibly never figure out that your unborn lusus had guided you there on that first night.

**.::.**

**I'm not really sure if the Construction Drones would really kill her just because she had no lusus. But I remember reading it somewhere for some reason.**

**In my mind, Terezi always had a habit of chewing on things when she was trying to think, I don't know why. My mind is just weird like that.**

**I apologize if I got anything wrong, but troll life is VERY confusing to me. 0-0 **

**I wrote this in like, 3 hours. So please don't be **_**to**_** harsh with your reveiws. It's just something quick I did for no real reason.**


End file.
